Produce 101 Shortfic
by RealSoseol
Summary: Produce 101 Shortfic (request couple)
1. Chapter 1

(Produce 101 Shortfic)

Samuel x Daehwi

by Real Soseol

* * *

"Memang ada yang seperti itu ya?"

Tangan gadis berseragam itu kembali memungut batu kecil yang berada di sekitar kakinya lalu melempar batu itu ke dalam danau kecil di depannya. Ia menghela napas sesaat ketika tau lemparannya mengenai seekor anak bebek berwarna kekuningan hingga unggas kecil itu hampir tenggelam. Beruntung ibunya ada disana dan langsung membantunya untuk berenang kembali ke barisan saudaranya.

"Hey kau mengenainya"

Gadis itu mengangguk lesu, tidak menyesal tapi juga tidak merasa puas. Ia melirik ponsel yang berada di tangannya, tidak ada panggilan masuk ataupun pesan. Laki-laki bersurai abu-abu di sebelahnya tersenyum memandang anak-anak bebek yang berenang kembali mengikuti sang induk.

"Anak bebek itu aku, kalau tidak ada yang menopang dan membantu aku untuk bertahan, pasti aku sudah mati. Bisanya hanya menyusahkan saja"

"Kau sudah bilang itu 6 kali sejak kita bertemu di gerbang sekolah tadi pagi"

"Kau bosan ya?"

"Tidak. Coba cari sinonimnya, mungkin akan lebih baik"

Hening lagi setelah itu. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing hingga si surai abu-abu menarik tangan gadis berseragam itu dalam genggamannya. Si gadis berseragam menatapnya dengan mata menyipit akibat cahaya matahari sore yang berasal dari sisi si surai abu-abu.

"Kau kedinginan" ucap si surai abu-abu sembari mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kau dingin. Itu tidak membantu"

"Biar aku berusaha dulu"

"Kalau gitu bangun sekarang. Kau tidak rindu padaku ya?"

"Daehwi!"

Gadis berseragam itu menoleh pada pemilik suara yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Itu kakaknya. Si surai abu-abu juga ikut menoleh dan kemudian menghela napas. Ia akan ditinggal lagi.

"Aku harus pergi"

Daehwi, gadis berseragam itu menatap si surai abu-abu yang enggan melepaskan tangannya. Lawan bicaranya mengalah saat kakak Daehwi mulai berjalan ke arah mereka. Daehwi melempar senyum pada kakaknya dan memberi isyarat untuk menunggunya disana, lalu laki-laki yang sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Daehwi itu berhenti mendekat. Daehwi kembali menatap si surai abu-abu yang sekarang memandang kosong danau kecil di depan mereka.

"Jemput aku di depan gerbang sekolah seperti biasa"

Si surai abu-abu menoleh, air wajahnya terlihat menimbang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

" _Good boy_. Aku pergi dulu, Sam"

"Kita harus kesini lagi. Daun Maple-nya mulai jatuh besok"

Daehwi berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu melempar senyum kesukaan Sam pada laki-laki yang lebih muda darinya itu "Janji"

"Sampai ketemu besok, Nona Sok Tau"

"Sampai besok, Sam"

Daehwi berjalan mendekati sang kakak yang telah menunggunya sejak tadi. Donghyun mengusak rambut adiknya kemudian keduanya berjalan menuju mobil mereka yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana.

"Daehwi"

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak tau kau suka ke tempat ini"

Daehwi tersenyum pada kakaknya "Baru akhir-akhir ini saja"

"Kau harus ajak aku kalau kesini lagi, tempatnya bagus"

"Tentu saja" Daehwi merangkul lengan kanan Donghyun sembari keduanya menyusuri jalan setapak yang dibuat dari batu-batu kecil.

"Oh ya, Daewhi"

"Ya, Donghyun?"

"Jangan kesini sendirian lagi, lagipula ini sudah terlalu sore. Aku tidak memberi izin padamu jika kau sendiri seperti hari ini, kau mengerti?"

Daehwi tertawa pelan menganggapi ucapan kakaknya "Aku tidak sendiri kok"

"Kau bilang apa?" Donghyun tak begitu mendengar suara adiknya karena tadi ia sibuk mencari kunci mobil di kantung jaketnya.

"Tidak ada" Daehwi menggeleng dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Ia menoleh ke arah bangku taman yang ia duduki tadi, menatap si surai abu-abu yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Donghyun ikut menoleh, berusaha mencari objek pengelihatan adiknya, namun tak ada apapun disana.

"Ayo masuk, sayang. Udaranya semakin dingin" Donghyun membuka pintu mobil untuk Daehwi lalu gadis berambut sebahu itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya begitupun Donghyun. Tak lama mobil mereka berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

* * *

Baru selesai UAS;_; FF Markchannya dalam proses~

ada yang ngikutin produce 101 dari awal juga gak? Aku lagi suka banget tapi 2 bias aku keeleminasi huhu kenta yongguk;;;;

Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak!^^


	2. Chapter 2

(Produce 101 Shortfic)

Jinyoung x Jihoon

by Real Soseo

* * *

Jihoon menatap laut yang terbentang luas di depan matanya. Sudah lama ia tidak liburan dan kali ini ia mendapat kesempatan untuk menjauh dari rutinitasnya sebagai idol. Ia sudah melewati batas penatnya, hingga rasanya muak sekali hanya mendengar jadwal peform-nya. Mungkin tidak hanya ia, mungkin Jisung juga begitu, apalagi ia pemimpin grup mereka. Mungkin Daehwi dan Woojin juga sudah muak hingga 2 hari yang lalu mereka melakukan penerbangan ke Paris tanpa memberitahu manager, yang pada akhirnya mengamuk. Atau mungkin juga Daniel serta Seongwoo yang pergi ke Busan semalam. Semua orang muak dengan jadwal padat mereka.

"Melamunkan apa, hyung?"

Jihoon menoleh pada si pemilik suara yang berada di kursi pengemudi. Disana ada Bae Jinyoung, teman satu grupnya yang memberikan ide rehat sejenak dan menepi dari Seoul untuk menghilangkan stress. Jihoon bersandar kemudian melepas kaca mata hitamnya. Ia meraih ponselnya yang berdering di atas dashboard. Matanya menangkap nama manager mereka di layar, ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjawab panggilan itu.

"Siapa?"

"Manager" jawab Jihoon sembari berusaha meraih paper bag berisi cola di kursi belakang. "Kau mau cola?"

"Ya"

Jihoon mengambil 2 kaleng dari sana dan memberikan salah satunya pada Jinyoung. Ia membuka miliknya lalu menenggak dengan cepat.

"Hyung, ada pesan di ponselku. Tolong buka"

Jinyoung melirik saat Jihoon membuka pesan di ponselnya.

"Dari siapa?"

Jihoon tertawa pelan lalu meletakan ponsel Jinyoung ke atas dashboard.

"Guanlin mabuk parah, ia ambruk di bar"

"Kabar dari siapa?"

"Jaehwan hyung"

"Bocah itu benar-benar" Jinyoung jadi ikut tertawa "Padahal tidak bisa minum"

"Mereka menggertak manager, sayang sekali caranya salah"

"Sejauh ini cara Daehwi dan Woojin yang paling aku suka"

Jihoon tertawa lagi. Ia membenarkan ucapan Jinyoung.

"Kita hampir sampai"

Jihoon menoleh ke luar dan mendapati mobil mereka tengah memasuki sebuah rumah mewah yang persis menghadap laut. Posisinya agak tinggi dan Jihoon yakin mereka harus naik tangga untuk sampai ke sana. Rumah itu indah, Jihoon tidak bohong.

"Rumah ini milikmu?" Tanya Jihoon saat mobil mereka telah berhenti.

"Lebih tepatnya tempat sembunyi" Jawab Jinyoung lalu melepas seatbelt-nya "Ayo, hyung"

Jihoon melepas seatbeltnya lalu mengikuti Jinyoung yang keluar dari mobil. Ia benar-benar suka tempat ini, sangat berbeda dengan Seoul.

"Kau suka?"

Jinyoung menghampiri Jihoon yang masih terdiam menatap laut. Jihoon menoleh lalu tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Ayo masuk, sebentar lagi gelap"

Jinyoung meraih pergelangan tangan Jihoon lalu menariknya untuk menyusuri tangga kecil ke arah pintu masuk.

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Bae Jinyoung"

Jihoon melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jinyoung lalu berjalan beberapa langkah lebih dulu dari laki-laki yang kini geleng kepala saja menanggapi penolakan Jihoon.

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu"

"Jangan menyanggah ucapanku"

"Baiklah, Tuan Park"

Jihoon melirik Jinyoung sesaat sebelum keduanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Jinyoung langsung pergi entah kemana. Sesuai tebakan Jihoon, rumah ini benar-benar type-nya. Elegan dan memberi kesan tenang karena didominasi warna putih.

"Aku tidak tau kau suka yang seperti ini atau tidak, tapi melihatmu sekarang aku tidak menyesal membeli rumah ini"

Jihoon menoleh pada Jinyoung yang kembali dengan sebotol wine dan 2 gelas kosong di tangannya. Ia menghampiri Jinyoung dan mengambil salah satu gelasnya. Jinyoung segera menuangkan wine itu ke dalam gelas Jihoon dan ke dalam gelasnya.

"Biar aku persingkat"

Jihoon berjalan kearah sofa panjang berwarna putih gading, diikuti Jinyoung. Jihoon duduk disana sementara Jinyoung masih berdiri dan melepaskan hoodienya.

"Kau beli rumah ini untukku"

Jihoon menatap Jinyoung yang sekarang duduk malas di atas sofa tunggal dengan menggoyangkan gelasnya.

"Tepat sekali"

Jihoon mengangguk saja sembari menyesap wine dalam gelasnya kemudian meletakkan gelas yang kosong itu di atas meja.

"Kau benar-benar tau cara menghabiskan uang dengan baik, Bae Jinyoung"

"Apapun untukmu"

Jihoon tertawa lalu berbaring di atas sofa. Sofa itu membuat kantuk yang sempat Jihoon rasakan saat di mobil kembali datang.

"Kau tau aku masih suka wanita, Jinyoung"

"Benar sekali" Jinyoung tersenyum kecut lalu menghabiskan winenya dalam sekali teguk.

"Kau gigih juga rupanya"

Jinyoung sekarang tertawa lalu kembali menuangkan wine dalam gelasnya.

"Kau tau aku menyukaimu, tapi kau straight. Anehnya kau tidak menyuruhku berhenti atau move on darimu, apa kau memberiku kesempatan?"

Jihoon bangun lagi. Ia bersandar dan memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan"

Jinyoung tersenyum lalu berpindah tepat ke sebelah kiri Jihoon. Ia menuangkan wine lagi ke dalam gelas Jihoon yang kosong.

"Jihoon"

Jihoon mengernyit. Jinyoung jarang sekali memanggil namanya, tapi si pemilik marga Park itu tetap menoleh. Mata mereka bertemu. Jihoon berani sumpah ia merasakan perasaan aneh saat bertatapan dengan Jinyoung seperti ini, namun ia lebih memilih memasang wajah datar pada yang lebih muda.

"Kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya?"

"Tentu saja"

"Mau coba ciuman denganku? I'm a good kisser"

"Hell nah"

Jihoon menggeleng dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Jinyoung tertawa lalu ikut bersandar.

"Dulu Daniel hyung pernah mengatakan hal yang sama padamu"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku langsung memukulnya saat itu juga"

"Kenapa kau tidak pukul aku juga?"

Jihoon menoleh padanya.

"Kau ingin kupukul juga?"

Jinyoung tersenyum lalu menyesap winenya hingga tersisa setengah.

"Kau tidak benar-benar menolakku, benar?"

Jihoon mengerti sekarang. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan lalu menatap kosong layar televisi yang memantulkan bayangan mereka berdua.

"Bisa aku minta sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja, apapun"

"Kau bisa yakinkan aku?"

Jinyoung menoleh pada Jihoon yang sedang menatapnya.

"Akan aku lakukan"

Jinyoung menarik tangan Jihoon dalam genggamannya. Tangan Jihoon yang terasa pas dalam genggaman Jinyoung membuat si pemilik marga Bae itu kembali tersenyum.

"Terima kasih telah memberiku kesempatan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

* * *

maaf baru diupdate huhu couple lainnya dalam proses ya!^^


	3. Chapter 3

(Produce 101 Shortfic)

Daniel x Seongwoo

By : Real Soseol

* * *

"Aku hitung sampai 3 jika kau tidak bangun, aku akan menyiram kucingmu dengan-"

"Oke aku bangun sekarang"

Daniel dengan mata masih terpejam erat kini duduk sembari mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Si pelaku utama yang membangunkannya kini beralih pada kucing berbulu putih yang sedari tadi berjalan memutari kakinya. Ia menggendong kucing itu lalu menyibak tirai kamar yang berukuran cukup luas milik Daniel.

"Aku akan buat sarapan, sekarang kumpulkan kesadaranmu lalu pergi ke kamar mandi"

"Ini hari libur, Seongwoo"

"Lalu?"

Daniel mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia baru tidur jam 6 pagi setelah semalaman suntuk mengerjakan proposal untuk kegiatan tahunan kampusnya. Sekarang baru jam 8 pagi dan demi neptunus ia masih ingin meniduri ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana caramu masuk?"

Seongwoo menoleh lalu memasang wajah menyebalkan andalannya "Kenapa kau ganti passwordnya?"

"Karena hal seperti ini akan terjadi"

Seongwoo tiba-tiba tersenyum lebar lalu menghampiri Daniel yang masih setia diatas ranjangnya. Ia merapihkan surai cokelat si laki-laki bermarga Kang yang berantakan.

"Kang yang bodoh akan mengganti password apartemen dari tanggal lahirnya menjadi tanggal lahir Ong Seongwoo"

"Aku terlalu mencintaimu" Daniel menggaruk pipinya yang terasa gatal lalu kembali menguap.

"Aku tau, sayang" Seongwoo mengangguk dengan wajah prihatin. Prihatin melihat betapa mengantuknya Daniel namun ia tidak berniat membiarkannya kembali tidur.

"Berikan aku morning kiss lalu aku akan mandi dan sarapan"

Daniel mencoba bernegosiasi. Setidaknya ia harus dapat sesuatu setelah Seongwoo memaksanya bangun kan?

"Baiklah"

Seongwoo meletakan tangannya pada bahu lebar Daniel, kemudian mulai mendekati wajah Daniel sembari menatap intens mata laki-laki bermarga Kang itu. Sedikit lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu hingga akhirnya yang terdengar malah jeritan Daniel. Seongwoo dengan sadisnya mengigit hidung mancung sang pacar dengan tanpa ampun.

"Kalau kau lapar jangan makan hidungku! Makan hidungmu sendiri!"

Daniel meracau tidak jelas sembari tangannya mengusap hidung mancung dengan bekas gigitan yang memerah itu.

"Seandainya bisa pasti sudah aku lakukan" Seongwoo beranjak dari ranjang Daniel dan pergi meninggalkannya untuk membuat sarapan. Sementara Daniel yang tidak punya pilihan lain akhirnya berjalan dengan penuh ketidakrelaan menuju kamar mandi.

Selang 15 menit, Daniel dengan kaus tanpa lengan, celana pendeknya serta handuk kecil untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, pergi ke dapur dan mendapati laki-laki bersurai hitam yang tengah membelakanginya. Daniel menghampiri Seongwoo lalu dengan santai memeluk yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu. Seongwoo tidak terkejut sama sekali, itu sudah jadi kebiasaan Daniel yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala. Daniel sendiri sibuk memberi kecupan ringan di leher serta bahu Seongwoo.

"Kau ganti parfum ya?" Tanya Seongwoo setelah lama diam.

"Ya, parfumku habis. Temanku dari Jerman membelikan aku parfum jadi kupakai dulu yang itu"

"Aku suka"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, baunya benar-benar sepertimu" Seongwoo mengambil gelas untuk ia isi dengan orange juice. Daniel tersenyum lalu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Baunya seperti apa?"

Daniel dan instingnya merasakan adanya kesempatan bagus. Ia mengecup bahu Seongwoo untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Entahlah" Seongwoo mengambil orange juice di depannya lalu membuka penutupnya. "Hanya saja baunya mengingatkan aku padamu"

"Jadi kau suka yang seperti ini hm?"

Daniel bersuara hampir menggeram. Suara serak serta khasnya saja kadang membuat Seongwoo merinding, sekarang Daniel sengaja bicara dengan suara serendah ini. Seongwoo tau Daniel punya maksud lain.

"Kau menggodaku, Daniel"

"Itu yang sedang aku coba lakukan, sayang"

Seongwoo melepaskan diri dari Daniel lalu berbalik menghadap Si Kang yang sekarang mundur beberapa langkah darinya.

"Baiklah, yang tadi hanya bercanda. Aku akan pergi ke pantry dan memakan sarapan buatan Seongwoo-ku dengan baik"

Daniel baru saja akan berjalan keluar dari dapur jika saja tangannya tidak di tahan oleh Seongwoo. Laki-laki bersurai cokelat itu menoleh.

"Kau mau sarapan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Tapi kau tidak membawa sarapanmu bersamamu"

Seongwoo menatap si Kang sembari mengigit jari telunjuknya dengan mata seakan sedang melakukan scanning dari kepala hingga ujung kaki Daniel. Yang ditatap? sepersekian detik kemudian tersenyum puas. Daniel berjalan mendekati Seongwoo yang secara reflek melangkah mundur, namun tidak ada raut takut diwajahnya. Sebaliknya, Seongwoo tersenyum tipis masih menatap yang lebih muda di depannya.

"Kau ingin main-main rupanya"

Seongwoo tersenyum semakin membuat Daniel tertantang. Jarak sedekat ini Daniel bisa melihat dengan jelas formasi cantik bintik hitam kecil di pipi Seongwoo. Keduanya masih tak memutus tatapan mereka hingga Seongwoo beralih menatap bibir Daniel kemudian menempelkan jari telunjuknya di atas sana, ia kembali tersenyum semakin menantang Daniel.

"Sarapanmu sudah siap, tunggu apalagi?"

Daniel menyisir rambutnya yang belum benar-benar kering dengan jarinya, membuat Seongwoo berpikir betapa beruntunganya ia karena Kang Daniel saat ini menyandang status sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kau menggodaku, Seongwoo"

"Itu yang sedang aku coba lakukan, sayang"

Daniel tertawa sesaat lalu kembali menatap Seongwoo. Ia tak tahan untuk tidak memberi satu kecupan di atas bibir Seongwoo.

"Kalau begitu aku akan makan sarapanku sekarang"

Lalu selanjutnya bisa kalian bayangkan sendiri, yang jelas Daniel benar-benar akan memakan sarapannya dengan sangat baik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END

* * *

Couple lainnya dalam proses yaaa


	4. Chapter 4

(Produce 101 Shortfic)

Youngmin x Kenta x Donghyun

By : Real Soseol

* * *

Youngmin dan Kenta sedang menunggu makan siang mereka. Kelas berakhir satu jam yang lalu dan keduanya pergi ke sebuah cafe dekat kampus. Youngmin tersenyum saat Kenta menggerutu menatap layar laptopnya.

"Ada apa lagi, sayang?"

"Proposal yang aku buat semalam panen revisi" Kenta menutup layar laptopnya lalu melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi bertengger manis di atas hidung mancungnya. Youngmin menarik tangan Kenta lalu menggenggamnya.

"Nanti malam mau aku bantu mengerjakan proposalmu? Tugasku sedang tidak banyak"

Kenta menatap Youngmin dengan mata berbinar "Kau yang terbaik, Youngmin"

"Apapun untukmu" Youngmin balas tersenyum.

"Omong-omong" Kenta berpindah ke samping Youngmin lalu mengelus rambut pacarnya itu sembari tersenyum "Aku suka warna baru rambutmu"

"Kau yang minta aku menghitamkan rambutku, tentu hasilnya sesuai keinginanmu"

Namun tak lama mata Kenta memicing sembari menatap kearah belakang mereka, Youngmin mengikuti arah pandang kekasihnya dan mendapati beberapa gadis dari fakultas lain tengah menatapnya dengan senyum tak lepas dari wajah mereka. Kenta kembali menatap Youngmin yang kini menahan tawa melihat ekspresi kesal Kenta.

"Mereka jadi suka padamu"

Youngmin sekarang tertawa sungguhan setelah mendengar suara setengah merengek Kenta. Setelah berhasil menetralkan tawanya, Youngmin melirik gadis-gadis yang belum melepaskan tatapan darinya itu kemudian beralih pada Kenta yang sekarang masih memasang wajah kesal super imut, menurut Youngmin. Si surai hitam dengan sengaja melayangkan satu kecupan ringan ke atas bibir Kenta yang sontak membuat gadis-gadis itu terkejut.

"Aku milikmu, sayang. Kau tidak perlu cemburu pada mereka"

Kenta lama terdiam sampai akhirnya bibir tipis kesukaan Youngmin itu membentuk senyum.

"Kau benar. Aku juga milik-"

Kenta tak menyelesaikan ucapannya karena benda metalik berwarna silver yang berada di atas meja itu bergetar. Kenta dan Youngmin menoleh secara bersamaan dan netra mereka mengangkap nama 'Donghyun' pada layar. Kenta meraih ponselnya lalu mengangkat telepon.

"Ya, Donghyun?'

"..."

"Aku sedang makan siang dengan Youngmin"

"..."

"Benarkah? Kau dimana sekarang? Aku akan kesana"

Youngmin mendengus kesal lalu bersandar pada bangkunya. Tak lama makanan mereka datang namun ia tak lagi berselera. Kenta masih menjawab telepon dari Donghyun namun kini tangannya beralih mengelusi tangan Youngmin yang mengepal.

"Donghyun kecelakaan. Aku harus pergi"

Kenta dengan cepat membereskan barang-barangnya sementara Youngmin enggan untuk menanggapi. Ia lebih memilih untuk fokus pada ponsel yang menampilkan fotonya dan Kenta saat kencan pertama mereka. Ia tersenyum getir. Sejak awal semua salahnya, tapi ia sudah jatuh terlalu dalam pada sosok Kenta.

"Sayang, ini benar-benar di luar rencana"

Kenta yang sudah siap pergi berjalan mendekati Youngmin. Ia memeluk tubuh sang pacar dan berulangkali meminta maaf. Youngmin bisa apa? Ia bahkan tak punya cukup kekuatan untuk memaki sosok dalam dekapannya ini.

"Aku tunggu kau di apartemen"

Akhirnya Youngmin mengalah juga.

"Sebelum jam 7 malam, Tuan Im"

Kenta mengeratkan pelukannya pada Youngmin yang untuk kesekian kalinya bersabar. Youngmin mengusak rambut Kenta lalu melempar senyum tipis padanya. Sebagai balasan, Kenta mengecup bibir si pemilik surai hitam lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sampai nanti, sayang" ucap Kenta lalu benar-benar pergi dari sana. Mata Youngmin terus menatap punggung sempit itu hingga hilang dari pandangannya. Kembali ia lihat fotonya dengan Kenta dimana mereka tersenyum bahagia seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Sayang dibalik senyum itu, Youngmin menyimpan perih karena harus membagi tempat di hati Kenta untuk orang bernama Donghyun.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Kenta"

Sementara di tempat lain, lebih tepatnya sebuah klinik kecil. Donghyun mendapat beberapa jahitan di lengannya akibat ulah seorang pengendara motor yang menabrak sepedanya. Karena seragam sekolahnya terkena tetesan darah segar, ia memilih untuk melepasnya dan hanya menggunakan hoodienya saja. Kenta sampai disana tepat saat ia berencana untuk pergi.

"Donghyun!"

Si pemilik nama yang sedang memasukan seragamnya ke dalam tas secara reflek menoleh dan mendapati Kenta dengan wajah khawatir berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa kau terluka parah? Dimana lukanya? Apa itu sakit?"

"Harusnya kau tanya apa aku baik-baik saja atau tidak, kau malah tanya sebaliknya, hyung"

Donghyun tertawa geli mendengar pertanyaan Kenta sementara yang ditertawakan masih terlihat khawatir. Donghyun menujuk lengan kanannya yang tertutup hoodie.

"Aku gunakan ini agar kau tidak melihatnya" Tangan Donghyun terulur untuk mengelusi pipi sang pacar. "Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja hyung" tambahnya.

Mata Kenta tak sengaja menangkap seragam sekolah Donghyun yang belum benar-benar masuk ke dalam tasnya. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas noda merah disana. Donghyun mengikuti arah pandang Kenta dan kemudian kembali menatap pacarnya yang semakin terlihat khawatir.

"Itu...sebanyak itu..."

Donghyun menarik Kenta untuk ia dekap. Tangannya yang selamat dari jahitan mengusak pelan surai yang lebih tua. Sementara mata Kenta semakin berkaca-kaca. Sejak tadi Kenta memang melihat wajah Donghyun pucat dan itu semakin membuatnya tak tenang.

"Jangan menangis, sayang"

Kenta memilih diam untuk meredam rasa khawatirnya. Menghirup bau khas Kim Donghyun yang selalu ampuh membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Tangan Kenta melingkar di pinggang sang pacar, sementara Donghyun sesekali menciumi puncak kepala Kenta untuk menenangkannya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang kesini dan maaf mengganggu makan siangmu dengan Youngmin hyung"

Donghyun bergumam sementara tangannya kini beralih mendekap erat Kenta.

"Kenapa minta maaf? Kalian berdua sama pentingnya untukku"

Kenta menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang yang lebih muda sementara Donghyun tersenyum tipis. Dalam kepalanya kalimat Kenta barusan terus terulang-ulang, seperti mengingatkan posisinya di antara hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.THE END

* * *

Karena ada yang minta Youngmin Kenta dan Donghyun Kenta jadi aku satuin yaa. Maaf kalo Keta kesannya player hehe Kenta kan cute sekali-kali aku pengen buat karakter baru dia tenang aku suka kenta kok, kenta bias aka sejak PRODUCE101 S2 mulai kok aku curhat... pokoknya cerita lain masih dalam proses yaaww


	5. Chapter 5

Produce 101 Shortfic

Jinyoung x Daehwi

By : Real Soseol

* * *

"Kau tau kenapa ayah benci padaku?" Jinyoung menatap langit malam yang lebih gelap dari biasanya. Angin berhembus membawa dingin malam yang menjalar di atas kulitnya.

"Apa itu karena aku?" Si rambut cokelat tenggelam dalam jacket kakaknya. Mereka berada di rooftop dengan 2 gelas cokelat panas.

"Karena wajah ini. Wajah ini mengingatkannya pada ibu." Jinyoung menatap kosong gelasnya yang masih penuh. Si rambut cokelat menatap wajah kakaknya lekat-lekat.

"Aku juga mirip ibu." Jinyoung terkekeh sesaat mendengar jawaban adiknya. Tangannya terulur mengusak rambut cokelat itu.

"Kau mirip ayah, Daehwi."

"Ayah suka memukulimu, aku tidak mau sama ayah." Wajah Daehwi berubah sendu, ia bersingut dan bersandar pada bahu kakaknya. Jinyoung mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas kepala sang adik.

"Paling tidak dengan wajahmu kau tidak jadi sasaran ayah, aku bersyukur untuk itu."

"Jinyoung, apa kau marah padaku?" Daehwi menatap pemandangan kota yang terllihat cantik dari tempatnya duduk.

"Marah untuk apa?"

"Ayah suka memukulimu karena aku melakukan kesalahan. Harusnya ayah memukulku." Mata Daehwi mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap bekas luka di pelipis Jinyoung. Tangan itu tergerak menyentuh wajah sang kakak. Jinyoung tetap tampan bahkan dengan bekas luka sebanyak itu. Daehwi semakin tersiksa melihat wajah kakaknya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melawannya." Jinyoung menatap Daehwi yang mulai menangis.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Jinyoung."

"Jika ia memukulmu, aku akan melawan. Aku akan memukulnya lebih dari yang ia lakukan padamu. Kau mau itu terjadi?" Tanya Jinyoung. Suara Daehwi hampir tak terdengar tapi Jinyoung masih menangkap kata 'tidak' dari bibir sang adik. Daehwi bersingut memeluk Jinyoung, semakin terisak.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu dipukuli terus, Jinyoung."

"Apa kau ingin pergi denganku?" Jinyoung mengelus surai cokelat Daehwi yang bergerak tertiup angin malam.

"Pergi kemana?"

"Pergi ke tempat nenek"

Daehwi tertegun hingga lama terdiam.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sendiri." Jinyoung kembali bersuara.

"Jangan! Aku ingin ikut denganmu." Daehwi meraih lengan Jinyoung, menahan kakaknya yang akan pergi. Jinyoung tersenyum lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu genggam tanganku." Ucap Jinyoung. Daehwi menatap tangan Jinyoung lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Kau tidak akan melepaskanku kan?"

Jinyoung menarik adiknya mendekat lalu mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat mereka duduk. Angin bertiup pelan namun udara terus mendingin. Jinyoung membetulkan posisi jaketnya yang menutup tubuh sang adik.

"Tidak akan" Jinyoung melempar senyum pada Daehwi. Senyum yang selalu dapat menenangkannya hampir selama 15 tahun mereka hidup bersama.

"Ayo pergi"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hal terakhir yang Daehwi ingat adalah ia merasa angin malam membawanya terbang dan ia mendengar suara Jinyoung yang berbisik di telinganya. Tak lama semuanya menjadi gelap dan ia merasa kantuk membawanya jauh terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Aku menyayangimu, Daehwi"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
